Anything For You
by EmpressKira
Summary: Marco returned home to find someone in his bed chambers, not a first and he merely spoke plainly to the man. Things begin to turn his world upside down once he starts finding out who this man is. Oneshot. Enjoy!


_**A/N:: Someone requested a Prince!Marco and a StreetRat!Ace and this was the outcome~! Posted separate because I loved it so much!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Marco had returned earlier than expected from his trip, the palace beginning to bustle as he strode in with a scowl. It was unpleasant for him to visit with Shanks, the only nice part being the fact he lived so close to vegetation that was bigger than the two oasis in his city, one for the royal family and the other for the public, though it was mostly a place to relax as a springs for bathing is provided easily for the public and a small one within the royal home as well.

Being a prince, Marco knew he had to talk with neighboring areas, but as soon as his father, Edward Newgate, said he could leave, he couldn't get on a camel fast enough. Not even stopping, having his men take shifts to sleep in a wagon they had as he wanted to get home as fast as he could before his irritation could rise anymore.

To his surprise after he entered his room is the rustling noises and a sound of panic, making him easily close the door and notice the curtain around his bed shift as if someone jumped off and landed to the ground next to it. It was raised up on a wicker bed frame and he eyes the area before moving quietly with sandaled feet to reach a point to barely see a form slip underneath.

A sigh leaves him, "you are not in trouble, yoi. Just tell me you at least took shoes off to rest on my bed." The voice leaves him, not an ounce of anger lingering and that's when dark locks show with a face with speckled stars along his sun kissed skin look up to him with a hint of embarrassment with his scowl.

"Um... yeah?" The man replies before sliding out from beneath the bed with billowing pants and a shirt loosely on his top half. It was all dirty and it was evident he was what the town would call them, a street rat. Marco finds the word disgruntling, but doesn't ever comment on it as no one in the palace would say that, especially in front of the royal family.

"Won't do, strip yourself and I will get you a robe. We will go bathe as I know my trip has left me smelling of camel and the sand more than usual." Marco responds nonchalantly like there isn't some stranger in his room, though Marco had been through this plenty of times before with one person becoming his personal guard.

"What?" The stranger asks in confusion and Marco feels his eyes linger on him as he reaches two robes. Walking back to the male who merely stares with curiosity, he barely catches the robe tossed to him.

"We are going to bathe, yoi. Then I will have clothes provided for you and then you will join me for dinner." Marco merely comments while moving his own robe to lie along the bed and tugs on his clothing.

The stranger is still gaping in surprise before that mouth shuts when the prince is left in his glory of tanned skin, scars lingering from a few battles and attempts on his life, brandishing in a light color to contrast his body beautifully. As the robe is pulled on, his blue eyes flicker to notice the other man had chucked clothing off and got the robe pulled on as well, seeming a little disarrayed on what was happening, though his one foot is back with a strap on it.

"No need to worry, keep you knife on you if it makes you feel safer. In the bath house no one will touch it or remove it as I usually am alone anyways." Marco states while turning to leave and trails out of his room, his bare feet loving the cool stone as it is smooth to linger along.

Feet are catching up behind him before the stranger is next to him with flickering eyes of curiosity and Marco smirks lightly. The man was probably only thinking it of a free bath in the royal home and clothes, can't turn that down. Plus, he should know better than to attack anyone of the family as each knew how to protect themselves with no issue. If they did attack, the family gives them a chance to atone for it or given the option of banishment or imprisonment. The Newgate family is known for it's kind gestures and loyalty to each other and the people, so anyone attempting was usually someone wanting their land.

"Do you have a name? Or must I call you stranger until I know?" Marco inquires curiously, though in no way forcing the other if he didn't wish to comment. No reply returns, not bothering Marco in slightest and he merely gives a kind smile as the other eyes him lightly. Continuing to the bathhouse, guards had still stayed clear, but eyed suspiciously on this man who suddenly appeared. They say nothing, and the maids had handed baskets to both of them once entering the steaming room to bathe peacefully with no questions.

Once left alone, Marco is easy to tread towards the steps, dropping his robe to the side in no shame. He carries his basket in one hand while wading into the water and moves along in the waist deep springs that warms him to the bone. It was a comforting heat and he trails through to the middle where a small round stone piece lay so he may place his basket and soon sit with the step provided next to the pedestal. His blue eyes meet with the stranger in the water with eyes in the basket as he fingers through them curiously, a hint of a hilt where his knife lays with an interesting design on it. Dark eyes are curious and seeming to be wondering on some things before his gaze flickers to the prince. Something seems to plague the stranger and Marco could only be curious on what exactly, but never asked while closing eyes.

"You are rather carefree for finding a stranger in your room," the stranger begins to speak while approaching, having Marco shift to eye the other once more, and watches as he carefully puts his basket some feet away on the pedestal.

"Happens a lot to me, it seems. One occasion the man became part of my guard, a few others they were misunderstood, and as for the rest… well…" Two fingers move to let them linger on a scar near his collarbone as he knows it was the closest to his neck from those attempts. "I don't think I need to explain, yoi." The comment has the stranger nod before sitting and staying a short distance, a comfortable one.

The silence draws on before the stranger moves to turn to his basket and carefully brings out his sheathed dagger. "I was told…" The man begins as Marco watches him carefully as the dagger is held out. "Your family would know of this dagger's origins." Dark eyes watch the prince as he carefully grips to the holster and moves it to be before him. Eyebrows shot up as the work for the hilt is blaring with familiarity and causes a curl in his stomach.

"How… how did you…" A clench settles within his chest as the design was something mixed with others he has seen, but this was reserved. "How did you acquire my… _former_ betrothed's dagger? This is his emblem, specifically designed for him when he was old enough to wield… Well, before the fall anyway." A hurt lingers in Marco's voice as he caresses the hilt, the etchings he burned into his memory.

"Because the dagger belongs to me." The claim has Marco snap his head up with a searching look, trying to remember what he was told of the royal family his father knew so well.

" _Rouge is fair skinned with freckles reminding you of constellations."_

" _Roger has eyes and hair like the abyss, but a fire that burns in his soul so brightly."_

"A-Ace…?" The prince asks in uncertainty as he was told _years_ ago that the one he was tied to had died along with everyone in the palace that night of Akainu's terror.

"That's all I know of my name, yeah…" The stranger looks unsure, but positive that is what he knows. "I don't remember anything before I was twelve and been wondering places with only my name and that dagger as the only thing I own." The mentioned age shows Ace has been missing out on quite a bit and sees the hesitation on that freckled face. "I have these memories, but they are bad, and I think I was… _controlled_ or something." He mentions softly before moving a hand to push back dark locks and Marco shift to place the dagger to the pedestal. Shifting, he moves closer, bringing a tension in the other, but is calm with his movements.

"You… I want you to stay here, yoi. I will help you gain anything you lost, though you may have been young enough not to remember what happened…" Marco comments painfully as he remembered being ten when finding out his betrothed, that was only eight, would never be able to meet him. It hurt Marco more than he thought, though he grew up knowing it had been arranged and when each were twelve they would meet for the first time to linger and get to know one another. It was not common, but their parents wanted them comfortable and grow into it or find if they don't.

Marco is now twenty and hard pressed as most prince's find someone by that time, but he was a bit heart broken over the fact that he never got to meet someone his father found would match him perfectly. Edward never even pushed the matter after that, almost as if it was something meant to be and said if Marco did find someone to let him know, but Marco wasn't looking. It made him feel that maybe he wasn't allowed such a thing, not being royal blood, but instead brought into the family as the first son as Edward had no one.

"Then my family is gone?" Ace asks with furrowed brows and receives a solemn look in return. "I see… then your family knew mine?"

"Yes, my father was close friends with your mother and father. The one who set us together was your mother, our fathers agreeing readily on how our personalities would blend. It wasn't an arranged marriage, but I figured with my childhood that I was lucky to be even given such a place and, what I was told, an amazing betrothed." Marco remarks while watching the other and taking in his features as if it was the last he would see of him. "That… that all seems to mean nothing now, yoi. So, do not worry of that and I will gather your kingdoms history and when my father returns, then you can talk with him as well. He will be happy to see you have lived and fairing well enough, even with your mind fogged. Besides, he has seen you in person, so maybe you will remember him somewhat." Marco comments readily and makes sure to keep his hands away from the other, as this man was no longer someone meant for him or even a hopeful meaning for him to be with someone.

"That would be nice… talking to your father that is." Ace mentions while seeming to relax some and the prince closes his eyes with no qualms. "I would also like to get to know you, Marco." The name leaving someone else's lips that at one point was meant for him has a shiver run through him as it wasn't met with 'prince' latched on it.

Blue eyes find Ace once more as he notices a look of curiosity, "of course. We would want you to stay here even if remembering your kingdom. We want you safe, yoi."

"Mh," Ace nods in agreement before turning away with pursed lips and hands playing with the water just below the surface. "Thank you," the whisper lingers and Marco smiles softly, though a part of his chest aches.

"Of course," he responds with his mind continuing with the thought of _'anything for you.'_


End file.
